I Put A Spell On You
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Arizona has a daughter, that happens to go to Hogwarts. Any guesses? Just a short little silly fic. Got the idea at LJ community.


A/N: Well, I got the inspiration over the the LJ community! It's nothing serious, just a little joke fic! :D

Enjoy!

**I Put A Spell On You**

Callie walked into her apartment around ten o'clock one evening, hoping to snuggle up in bed with her girlfriend while watching old reruns of friends. Cristina was on call the entire night which meant there would be no snarky remarks, sarcastic glances, or rolling of the eyes. It was nights like these that Callie longed for. She even went as far as begging the chief to schedule Cristina during the times that Arizona and Callie had off, but he rudely replied that he had more important things to do than move around the schedules of his doctors in order to boost the sex life of two. Callie never did care for the guy.

However, on this particular night she was completely exhausted and had no desire... wait scratch that, no energy to have any sort of sexual playtime with her beautiful girlfriend. She barely had the energy to walk the 100 feet from the hospital to her apartment door. As she walked in the door of her apartment she saw Arizona waiting patiently on her couch with cigarettes in hand.

"What she do this time?" Callie mumbled to herself as she walked into the living room. Although she hated the fact that Arizona smoked (which was practically never), she also couldn't help but find it rather adorable. "What's wrong?" Callie asked as she took a seat an tapped the box held within Arizona's palm.

"I have something to tell you that will probably send you running to the hills. Sprinting actually." Arizona murmured as she looked into Callie's eyes, already begging for forgiveness.

"Alright," Callie drawled out nervously, "Spill."

"The thing is, Calliope. I have meaning to tell you this ever since day one, but this isn't something that you can just tell a person right off the bat. It's something you have to wait for and gain the persons trust, because this is something big. Really, really big." Arizona stressed as she began fiddling with the cigarette box nervously.

"Arizona," Callie chuckled softly, "Just tell me what's going on."

"I have a daughter," Arizona admitted anxiously waiting Callie's response. Callie's initial reaction, however, was her jaw dropping. No words could form, no matter how hard she tried.

"Daughter?" Callie croaked.

Arizona bit her lower lip and nodded. Callie could tell she was on the brink of tears.

"Wow. Daughter. How old is she?" Callie questioned as she ran her hands through her hair.

"She just turned sixteen," Arizona informed her as she reached over to the coffee table and picked up a small picture that had been face down. Arizona handed her the picture, showing a young girl who looked exactly like Arizona.

"Wow, so where is she?"

"That's the difficult part to explain," Arizona replied as she threw her cigarettes on the table and got up and began pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. Callie found it oddly ironic considering a few months before that it was her pacing back in forth in front of Arizona.

"Well, give it a try?" Callie suggested unsurely.

"Okay, she goes to a-" Arizona paused and stopped in her tracks trying to form her sentence properly, "boarding school for-" Pause, "very special-" pause, "kids like herself."

"Is she mentally-" Callie asked slowly, not sure how to react.

"No, she's mentally sane" Pause, "For the most part. I mean growing up with me as mother, you're bound to be a bit... looney, but she's smart and intelligent, it's just..." Arizona turned to face Callie with a very serious expression, "Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Callie replied sweetly.

"Don't freak then."

Callie rolled her eyes playfully, "When have I ever freak." Arizona gave her a pointed look, "Fine I won't freak." Callie smiled.

"She goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Arizona admitted. Not a second later, Callie bursted out laughing.

"Calliope!"

"I'm not freaking!" Callie replied through giggles.

"I also said don't laugh." Arizona pouted.

"I'm sorry, Arizona, it's just... Do you realize how looney YOU sound?" Callie asked as she threw her head back and laughed again.

"I'm serious, Calliope! We're witches!" Arizona told her seriously as she put her hands on her hips.

That only made Callie laugh out louder. She fell over onto her side and hid her face into a pillow. "Witches!" More laughs, "Do you ride brooks sticks, too?"

"Not anymore!" Arizona replied getting frustrated, "but Luna does!"

Callie just laughed more and tried to keep herself from peeing in her pants.

"I'm serious!"

Arizona sighed and pulled out a stick looking thing from her back pocket and pointed it toward her cigarette packet. "Calliope watch." Arizona told her sternly. "Wingardium Leviosa," Arizona stated clearly as the cigarette packet began to levitate.

"What the fuck." Callie shouted as she pushed herself farther back into the couch trying to get as far away from the packet as possible. "What the hell are you doing?"

Arizona dropped the cigarette packet and placed her wand on the table as well. She walked around the coffee table and took a seat back in front of Callie, "I know this is hard to process right now."

Callie's eyes were still wide open as she nodded enthusiastically, "I can't even process.."

"We're a family of witches and wizards, but I stopped practicing a long time ago, Calliope." Arizona told her softly, "But when Luna got her Howarts letter when she was eleven, that was all she could talk about. This runs within our blood and I couldn't deprive her of something that is a part of us."

"I'm still trying to wrap myself around the fact that you have a daughter," Callie admitted as she remained frozen in her spot, with her expression still clearly dumbfounded. "And now I find out that you both are... are..."

"Witches." Arizona supplied for her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm a little confused." Callie murmured.

"I know, I know. The reason why I'm tell you this, though, is because it's holiday season and they are given a couple weeks off."

"So she's coming to visit?" Callie asked worriedly. "Here? To Seattle?"

"Yes, but don't worry. She will love you." Arizona smiled.

"What if she doesn't... she could... she could zap me, Arizona! She could zap me with her stick and turn me into ashes." Callie cried out in fear.

Arizona laughed out, "No, she can't practice magic outside of Hogwarts. If she does, she's expelled."

"Yeah that makes me feel loads better," Callie muttered sarcastically as she leaned her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Luna isn't much of a fighter, but then again she's been hanging around with Harry Potter and his friends lately, so who knows." Arizona said thoughtfully to herself.

"Harry who?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Harry Potter." Arizona told as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Right..." Callie nodded as she turned and eyed Arizona's untouched wand on the coffee table.

"So you are okay with this?" Arizona asked unsurely.

"At the moment, I don't feel anything." Callie admitted with a nervous smile.

"That's because I put a spell on you," Arizona joked.

"What?" Callie lifted her head of of Arizona's shoulder quickly and looked up at her, scared.

"I'm kidding, Babe." Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head and laid it back on her shoulder. "I've never put a spell on you... well besides my love spell, but that's all natural."

"...that was really cheesy." Callie grinned as she nuzzled more into Arizona's neck.

"I know," Arizona chuckled.

After a couple minutes of silence Callie looked up at Arizona with a quirked eyebrow. "You don't carry that thing around with you everywhere you go, do you?"

Arizona laughed, "Oh Calliope." Arizona got up from the couch, picked up her wand and entered Calliope's bedroom.

"Do you?" Callie shouted after her.


End file.
